


Bloom

by youknowmyname



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cheeky Sid!!, Eloping, Fluff, Hades! Snafu, Implied Sexual Content, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Persephone! Eugene, Sledgefu Week 2020, Snafu Is Bad At Feelings, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowmyname/pseuds/youknowmyname
Summary: Sledgefu Week 2020- Myth (Hades/Persephone)When the final summer leaf falls from the tree, Merriell awaits for Eugene to return to the underworld. He recounts there love story.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sledgefu Week 2020





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> !! PLEASE READ !! 
> 
> Hey Guys!! Ik this is my only contribution to Sledgefu Week 2020, but I wanted to at least get something in. I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot, I just wanna clarify some misconceptions in the story. 
> 
> 1.) Mary (Demeter) is not related to Snafu (Hades) or Leckie (Zeus) or De L'Eau (Poseidon). So no incest stuff  
> 2.) This was merely based so forgive me If I forgot a few minor details, I changed some elements to fit the story more  
> 3.) I used some Greek and google translate, so please bear with me on that one.  
> 4.) Also, Sid is Hermes!! Woo Hoo!!  
> 5.) No Major warning ahead except Implied Smut that fades to black.
> 
> I made some fanart and posted it on my tumblr neverendingstories00! Enjoy and cheers to the end of an awesome Sledgefu Week 2020! <3
> 
> -Carrie

The underworld was a cold, lonely place. There were perks with being the god of the underworld and many cons. Merriell had lost count of the years he had spent in solitude; his only entertainment would be his thoughts and work. Banishment wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but it came with the lingering loneliness and endless pleads of the undying dead. Merriell had lost all of the color in his sun-tanned skin as it became more grey and cracked. Was this what his brothers truly thought he deserved? Not only a life of damnation but appearing old in a young man's body?

He understood that he was unknown to be reckless, impulsive, and even selfish at times, but as his older brothers would say “ _there are fates worse than death itself_ ”. Merriell would forever be the cursed and lonely god of the underworld. 

The lord of the Underworld stood on top of his baloney as he looked upon the land he ruled. The souls and moans of the undying dead flew around in the bleak sky. The loneliness was something he had become accustomed to but he yearned for a warm touch to his icy, cracked skin. Closing his eyes, Merriell remembered what the touch of someone had felt like. 

Although he was banned, Merriell would occasionally sneak to the surface out of pure boredom. The underworld was depressing, nothing ever changed. The surface world was so beautiful with it’s watercolor flowers, clear sky, and jade grass that tickled his ankles. He loved the warmth of the sun on his cracked skin as he savored the peaches and grains. Mary, goddess of the harvest, would have a cow if she saw him lurking on the surface. But he genuinely didn’t care for her opinion. What was she going to do, tie him down with grains and veins? Poison him with poison ivy. They were both gods, _immortals_. 

But Merriell never realized that Mary had a young son named Eugene.

Upon seeing Eugene, Merriell was starstruck. Why would Mary want to hide such a beautiful flower? He had laid with a range of men and women before, but Eugene has like no other. This boy had the reddest hair and palest skin Merriell had ever laid his eyes upon. He sat in a field surrounded by lavender, humming as he picked poppies and snapdragons. His translucent chiton was the color of his skin as it hung from one of his shoulders, the trim being hunter green, and gold. The redhead looked like a nymph with the veins twisting around his body and white flowers decorating his auburn hair. Whenever Merriell looked at his hair it reminded him of Vesta’s burning fire. 

Whenever Merriell would sneak up onto the surface (which became more frequent), it got harder to watch Eugene _from a distance_ . He spent all of his time alone and picking flowers. Whenever he would approach his mother, she would scold him for wanting simple freedoms. He would long for friendship and adventure while the mother wanted him all to herself. After Mary would turn into a bird and fly off to meet with the Olympians, Eugene could fall to the ground and break down. His sobs would be concealed, but he could occasionally let out a pained moan as tears streamed down his cheeks. Merriell never felt any emotion towards anyone else since he was known to be selfish, but he... _felt this boy_. Merriell, for the first time in the years he had lost counting, felt for Eugene. He wanted to hold him close and whisper all good things in his ear as he stroked his beautiful hair. 

Was it stupid what he had done? _Extremely_ . He was now dancing with death. But Merriell could no longer control himself. _He had to whisk Eugene away._

As much as he screamed, kicked, and cried for his mother Merriell had dragged him down to the underworld. It was nerve-wracking to hold him co close. He smelt like multiple flowers and the smell was driving Merriell mad. As much as the fussing became an annoyance, Eugene began to fall asleep on the descent to the underworld. When his legs stopped banging against Merriell’s hip (which was painful) and heart rate decreased, Merriell knew that all of the pain was over. It was hard to wrap his head around the concept of having someone besides himself here, right in his arms, but Merriell had felt..overjoyed. It was a feeling he had forgotten he had ever felt. 

When the sun disappeared, Merriell knew that they had arrived in the underworld. He knew the all too familiar chill that ran down his spine and cracked skin. They arrived in the underworld, Merriell still carrying a sleeping Eugene over his shoulder. Arriving at the nearest _Lectus_ , the lord of the underworld placed him gently onto it. Some of the flowers on his body began to wither and lose their bright color, all but the others in his red hair. 

Eugene’s mouth gaped open as he slept, a long strand falling in the middle of his face. Merriell gently moved it away with his hand, caressing his skin which was as soft as silk. He was finally here with him. Now Merriell was no longer alone. 

“You are safe now.” Merriell cooed, admiring him. He was the blooming flower in his darkness. Eugene was his little flower, and only his now. And forever. “Welcome home, _louloúdi mu.”_

\---

Eugene’s first few days in the underworld were not the easiest. He would refuse anything the servants had given him. Whenever Merriell would try to speak to him, he’d turn his head and ignore him. He hadn’t even seen his face, which was concealed by a Corinthian helmet, yet he proclaimed his undying love for him and desire to wed him. How dare he do such a thing! Kidnap him and expect him to be his pretty little bride? Over his dead body.

His throat was dry and his stomach rumbled for food, but he couldn’t eat or drink without being stuck in the underworld. Unlike the surface world, the underworld was lifeless, frigid, and scary. Eugene had been given a sheer red _himation_ for warmth, but hated that it was from the lord himself. Why would out of all of the dashing warriors and pretty women with their long hair would the lord of the underworld want _him_? He wondered if he was a bargaining chip considering that his mother was goddess of the harvest and related to Leckie, the god of thunder. 

Sitting on the cold grass, Eugene noticed that the water in the underworld was a light gray. There was no color in the outworld except for the flowers in his hair and veins on his arms. Most of his flowers that withered and died, making him even more depressed. His reflection in the water showed him his puffy eyes from crying and frail arms, he was starving and hurting at the same time. As much as his throat burned for him to drink the water, he could not take the risk. Yes, he was stuck there, but drinking the water would make him suck there for the rest of his life. 

His thoughts were disrupted when a pair of cold hands touched his shoulder, sending chills down his spin. This was no other than Merriell, as the reflection showed. He tried to get up, but Merriell gently held him down.

“Eugene..” He cooed, his voice velvety. Although he was related to Leckie and D’Leau, Merriell stuck out like a sore thumb. “This is an..unusual..situation for both of us” 

Eugene looked at him with a sour pout. He tried to decipher his features under his mask, but couldn’t due to the darkness. 

“Your boyish beauty..” Merriell complimented, a soft hand caressing his cheek. He enjoyed, even loathed, Eugene’s warm and soft skin. His touch was as cold as ice itself. His hands were covered in cracks. They weren’t similar to wrinkles but reminded Eugene of broken glass. “My love for you. These are new feelings for both of us…”

He had enough of his play that Merriell was performing. Eugene huffed and got up, shrugging his hands off as he backed, looking at him. “How dare you, you monster! You speak of my nonexistent beauty and your fabricated love. You live under the ground and kill innocents for your masochistic pleasure! How can you even be in love with me? You hadn’t seen me until a few days ago!”

“That’s where you are wrong, _louloúdi mu_.” Merriell placed a hand on the small of his back and held one of his hands as he led him back to the river. Eugene protested, but eventually gave up and rolled his eyes. 

“I have often watched you. I have lost count of the many days I have admired you.” He explained, showing that the river possessed magical abilities. It was like a mirror to another dimension. It showed the green trees and sun that were on the surface. Oh, how Eugene missed it! “Eros has shot with the arrow of love. Leckie has given me permission for your hand in marriage, you for the rule by my si-”

Merriell was interrupted with a slap to the face. He woke up from his reality and saw Eugene and his red face. 

“I rather die than be your bride! You solely took me based on my appearance! You have stolen me from my mother!” Eugene hissed with full venom in his voice. He looked down at the river and saw his poor weeping mother, crying out his name. Some of the land had turned dark from her sadness, derived of all color. He felt tears forming at his eyes before he ran off, not wanting to be around Merriell. 

Merriell watched him run off, not bothering to follow him. At first it was a game to him as he chased Eugene around, trying to proclaim his love. But as the days went on, Eugene became more angry and sad. He knew Eugene _hated_ him, and for good reason. Eugene was stolen from a life he was familiar with and put into a new one with sudden demands. But he wanted to turn his love into hate. No matter the gifts he showered Eugene in, he never loved him back. He thought young boys like gifts, right? Merriell was becoming fed up with having to run all over the place with Eugene, making him angry and sad as well. 

But he had to remember Aphrodite’s advice. He felt her whisper in his ear, “ _Love when you're ready, not when you're lonely.._ ”

With a sigh escaping his lips, Merriell knew that he had to try harder. _Love was a difficult game._

\---

Trouble had been brewing on Olympus. Mary had found out about Leckie giving Eugene a hand in marriage to Merriell, and was fuming with rage. With her anger and sadness combined, the surface world became cold and dry like the underworld. The sun was covered in thick clouds, the flowers all withered, and nothing new was growing. _Everything was dying_ . Whenever it would rain that signified that Mary was crying for her only son. Leckie saw no issue with the marriage since it would finally shut his annoying brother up and give him something to worry about. He knew Eugene was in good hands since the Underworld was full of power and Eugene would be a king spoiled in riches. While a full blown war was occurring between Mary and Leckie, Merriell was worrying about more _importanter_ things such as Eugene’s happiness. 

Eugene didn’t have any company considering that he was the only human in the Underworld. He spent most of his days doing absolutely nothing since there was really nothing but dead souls floating around in the Outworld. Merriell’s palace was large and full of boring, bland places such as artwork and gardens. They had that on the surface world, but it crumbled in front of Eugene whenever he tried to touch anything. He couldn’t eat, play, or do anything. 

It was a day like every other. Eugene sat in the gardens, admiring the black roses. He had been making a flower crown with them since they didn’t crumble when he touched them. Making flower crowns reminded him of his home. He wondered how his mother was doing, worrying for her. He made sure to pray for her safety every day and send her his love. The gardens were secluded from Merriell and he hadn’t bothered him in the past few days, so that was a nice change. 

As he finished the flower crown, he heard distant cursing and barking. He moved his head to look around, wondering that it could be. The noises began to get louder, signaling that they were getting nearer. Eugene froze in fear, what was coming? When the noise began close, Eugene had no time to react. He closed his eyes and curled away, preparing for his fate. 

Instead of being met with a sword, he was met with a large slimy tough to his cheek. There was not one tongue, but three of them. Opening his eyes to see the sight, Eugene gasped.

The animal that had “attacked” him was a dog with...three heads. It was nowhere near intimidating with it’s floppy ears and long hair. A playful smile was curved onto all of their faces as they wanted to kiss Eugene. It wasn’t dark and gray like all of the other things in the Underworld, but full of love and color. 

“Come here, little ones.” Eugene held his arms out and they ran to him, attacking him with kisses. He fell down to the ground, laughing. He had felt... _happy for the first time._

“DEACON!” 

Eugene and Deacon, the dogs, looked up at Merriell. He pointed at the dogs and commanded, “Stop attacking the poor boy!”

Deacon whimpered and jumped off of Eugene. Eugene didn’t want them to get off since he enjoyed the little creatures. Merriell rushed over to him, bending down to his level. His hand wrapped under his nape and gently held his hand to push him up. “My apologies, Eugene. Deacon was meant as a..gift you for. I did not mean for him to scare you. I know you desired entertainment in this cold world, and he was all I could think you would enjoy.”

Eugene raised his eyebrows, pink on his cheeks. “They were..for me? A companion?”

Merriell nodded in response, pushing him up. His hand left his neck but he still tightly held onto Eugene’s hand. He noticed the color burning his cheeks. After careful consideration, Merriell decided that the best gift would be a dog for him. It was originally Merriell’s guardian of the souls, but he would soon find a much scarier replacement. Not only was it a gift, but it would ignite conversation between the two. 

“This is..too kind. Thank you, Merriell.” Eugene thanked with a shy smile on his face. Merriell was glad he had his helmet on since he was becoming a blushing mess. “I don’t know how I can repay you for such kindness.”

“You don’t have to repay me, _agóri.”_ Merriell said, holding his hand now to his chest. “Your mere presence is payment.”

Eugene’s cheeks burned even more at the compliment. This caused a smile to creep up onto Merriell’s face, which he had never seen before. He wouldn't have enjoyed it beforehand, but a deep feeling inside of him did. He knew he shouldn't and could hear his mother’s scolding, but she was not here with him now. 

“Will you join me on a walk please? I will give you a tour of my home.” Merriell requested. Eugene nodded and they linked arms with Deacon trailing after them. 

“So Deacon is the guardian of souls? The dog that is feared by all humans?” Eugene asked, turning his head to Merriell. 

Merriell nodded, feeling quite embarrassed at this. “Yes, _was_.”

“Oh. He is not what I was expecting, my lord.” Eugene responded as he looked at Deacon who was pissing on a shrub. “He is far too adorable and small to be so feared…” 

“That is why I gave him to you, since you too are small and adorable.” Merriell flirted with him, pulling him closer. He felt more liberal now to flirt with him since he wasn’t getting slapped by Eugene. He stared into his hazel orbs getting lost in them and in his thought. 

“My lord?” 

“Hrm?” Merriell looked up at him, snapping out of his daydream. 

“Do you not realize that I am taller than you, hence not making me small?” 

A chuckle escaped from Merriell’s lips. He was hiding behind his helmet, which was one of the many reasons he wore it. Underneath it, he was a blushing mess. _Eugene was not what he was expecting_. In the first few he had been there, he saw Eugene as weak and frail, unable to stand his own ground due to being sheltered by an over controlling wrench (in Merriell’s eyes). But he had learned over time that Eugene could stand his own ground and was quite stubborn. 

“Oh, _agóri._ You are as stubborn as your mother was when we were children.” The ruler of the Underworld pulled the red head closer with their faces too close for comfort. His hand trailed up his nape, feeling the soft and red hair. It was truly the reddest hair he had ever seen, not to mention the softest. Mary had red hair but it was more brown than red. 

Eugene looked down, unable to face him. He let Merriell play with his hair, oddly enjoying the soothing touch. He stuttered, “M-My lord…” 

A finger was placed onto his lip, shushing Eugene. Eugene picked up his gaze and looked into Merriell’s eyes, which were a seafoam blue. They were the only color that was bright 

in his body. Eugene thought they were absolutely stunning, reminding him of the ocean. 

“Merriell is my name. There is no need for those formalities.” He corrected. Suddenly, their faces drifted apart and they regularly linked hands. “You have not eaten or drinken in days, which I apologize for. I have sent servants to retrieve wine and peaches for us. Would you like that?”

“I would...love that.” Eugene blushed, his eyes glittering at his. He was so hungry and thirsty, desiring anything. Peaches and wine were his favourites. “Thank you, Merriell.” 

Arm and arm, Merriell and Eugene walked back to the castle. Merriell’s plan was slowly working now. Eugene was slowly falling in love with him, and he was even more in love with him. 

\---

The days turned into weeks, and eventually turned into months. Eugene was endlessly spoiled by Merriell. He showered him in jewels, food, and most importantly love. Although they have not kissed, they would occasionally hold hands or Merriell would place his hand on the small of his back and trace figures into it. The red head knew he shouldn't enjoy the attention, but he truly did. They would spend hours drinking wine and conversing about their lives. Eugene learned that Merriell was banished here due to his past actions for eternity. The reason he was kidnapped was because he was lonely. Although it wasn’t entirely justified, Eugene felt bad for the older man.

_All he wanted was someone by his side. He knew that pain all too well._

Eugene and Merriell sat by the river, snorting at their own jokes. Both of them had a little too much wine for their own good. Merriell’s hand rested on top of Eugene’s. Their laughter and snorts had died down as Eugene glanced into Merriell’s beautiful eyes underneath his helmet. 

“Why don’t you take off your helmet?” Eugene quipped, his free hand caressing the aged silver. 

Merriell took his hand and gently kissed it, trying to distract him. “You would be repulsed by my appearance, _louloúdi mu._ I am not as young and beautiful as you are.” 

“Nonsense!” Eugene whined. “I have only seen your eyes that never can decide between blue and green. I’m sure you are as handsome as Leckie and D’Leau... _Even handsomer_.” Eugene gave him puppy eyes, begging to see what was under that helmet that was so “repulsive”. 

“As much as I appreciate your comments, I will not be taking his helmet off until our wedding night.” Merriell smirked, pulling him closer. Eugene let out a soft hiccup at his grab.

“You love me and I love you, correct?”

“That should not even be a question, _louloúdi mu.”_ Merriell answered, seeming offended. Eugene knew that Merriell would love him to the ends of the earth, but it was all a part of his begging plan. “You are the only man I have ever desired in my life. Ahprodite envies your beauty and grace..” 

“Well, if you love me,” He looked up at him, fluttering his eyelashes. “Then you would know I love you for the man you are inside, not the man who is outside.”

A sigh escaped from his lips, holding Eugene close to him. _God, he was going to be the death of him (if it wasn’t Mary)._ “You won’t run away if I show you my face?”

“Why would I?” Eugene asked, confused by this question. “I love you for who you are not what you are, Merriell…”

Merriell backed away from Eugene, preparing for the reveal. His hands took off the helmet as he gently placed it to the side. A hand covered Eugene’s soft, concealing a soft gasp. _Merriell was absolutely godly._ He had dark unruly curls with a few baby hairs falling into his face. He had a square but firm jaw and sun tanned bronze skin. His skin had a gray tint and was covered in subtle cracks that ran up from his face to his ankles. Eugene loved the cracks on his body, he thought they suited him well. All of him was perfect, especially his multichromatic eyes. They changed between blue and green everyday, but today they were emerald green.

Merriell felt vulnerable like a little child, his emerald orbs connecting to Eugene’s hazel ones. His cheeks showed a tomato color. Eugene’s hand traveled onto the curls as he played with them before placing a hand on his cheek. Merriell tilted his head, enjoying Eugene’s touch. “What do you..think?”

“I think you..gorgeous” Eugene smiled as he got closer to him. He was smitten with him. 

“What about the cracks?” Merriell questioned, looking at his arm. His arms were the most noticeable out of the cracks. 

Eugene looked down and drew small figures into them before lifting his arm and placing small kisses on them. “They are so...unique and beautiful…”

Eugene sat there for a few minutes and decorated his hand with kisses, wanting to please Merriell just like he would do for Eugene. Eugene didn’t understand why he was so down on his appearance, he thought he was beautiful the way he was. Even more beautiful than his own brothers. 

Merriell placed a hand on his chin to stop Eugene and make him look at him. Eugene was so majestic. It was hard to believe that Eugene was his now and only his. 

“Have you ever been kissed by anybody besides your mother?” 

Eugene shook his head watching Merriell’s finger trace his bottom lip. 

“May I be your first kiss?” 

A soft blush appeared on Eugene’s face, nodding. He had never been kissed before and didn’t know how to exactly do it. But he was so enamored with Merriell that he couldn’t say no. Merriell wanted and needed it and so did he. 

Merriell placed his hands on his hair and lower back, pulling him in. Their lips meet, hungry but soft. Eugene felt his whole body burn up at this new feeling, but he eventually gave into the kiss. It felt like he was in a dream. His arms wrapped around Merriell’s nape, pulling him closer. _Wanting more of the kiss._ The two men dropped onto the ground with their hands exploring each other's bodies. 

They eventually escaped into Merriell’s sleeping chambers as he gently placed Eugene onto the bed, their kiss not breaking. At this point, Merriell’s tongue had broken in, earning a few moans from Eugene. The kiss was escalating even further than Merriell had expected. 

The two men broke from their kiss, giving eachother a second to breathe. Eugene was burning up, trying to hide the small panting from his mouth. Merriell was not exhausted in the slightest. He began to kiss his neck and collar bones, slowly travelling down to his naval. He made sure to be gentle considering that he knew Eugene was a virgin. 

“Eugene..” He looked up at him, meeting his eyes once again. “You must let me have you. I cannot hold back anymore. Your beauty is driving me mad. If you wish to wait, I-”

“Have me..” Eugene panted as his hands played his hair. “I was never teached how to please someone, but I want to try this. I trust you. I love you…” 

A smile crept up on Merriell’s face. One of his hands gently cupped Eugene’s cheeks in reassurance. “Then let me teach you, my _louloúdi mu.”_

Eugene and Merriell laid in bed both naked and flustered. Eugene was on the verge of falling asleep, exhausted from losing his virginity. His whole body ached, but it was worth it. He explored parts of himself that he didn’t even know about and posed in positions that we thought we could never do. 

Merriell held him close, his nose embedded in his hair. His hands we wrapped around his back drawing careless little circles onto him. Eugene looked up at him, a yawn escaping his lips. 

“How is _louloúdi mu_ doing?” He cooed, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Eugene yawned, “I feel..different. You look different..” 

Merriell did look different. His skin was showing color and he had a smile on for the few times in a decade it seemed. “I do feel different…”

“So do I…” Eugene responded, feeling that _odd feeling_ that he couldn’t identify. “Is it..fear or happiness?”

“You are happy, and so am I…” He kissed his lips as his hands traveled down his body. Eugene wrapped his arms around him once again to stabilize the kiss. It seemed like they laid there for hours as they kissed and eventually drifted off happily sleeping. 

After that night, Eugene was no longer a virgin. He had become Merriell’s queen. _Eugene was now Merriell’s._

\---

If there was one thing Sid hated more than anything, it was the underworld. It wasn’t as glamorous or bright as Olympus was. Also he hated how long the commute was! What a bore! But he shouldn’t complain since Leckie was already on the verge of mounting his head on the wall. His wings carried him down the lake where him and the ruler of the underworld would discuss the current events. 

The current events up in Olympus were not good. Due to Mary’s depression, the crops no longer grew and died, even when it rained. Leckie refused to let Eugene come back to the surface, which raged a war between them. Before they could kill each other, they would have to come to an agreement. And it had to include both Eugene and Merriell’s thoughts. Sid didn’t understand why their love had to become so political, but it wasn’t his business. He was the god of travel, not housewife gossip. 

_But Sid wouldn’t lie and say that he had a tendency to involve himself matters he knew he wouldn’t step in._

Merriell arrived at there meeting location, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the cheeky messenger. 

“Ah, about time!” Sid sat up from the tree, keeping a distance from the lord of the underworld, keeping his hands behind his back. “Need I remind you the spirits are most unfrien-”

“Keep your mouth shut, messenger.” He raised his hand, immediately shutting up Sid. He knew the power he had of Sid, even if he wasn’t his messenger. “What is the purpose of your visit?”

“Leckie and Eugene’s mama are at each other's necks. After some discussion, they have come up with a proposition. A fair deal, if you will.” Sid explains as his hands come from his back and to the front. It’s a normal sweet peach, Eugene’s favorite food. “Eugene’s mama demands to see her son and Leckie has areeged for her to have time with her son. With the fruit I hold in my hands, it will grant Eugene passage through both worlds. It was blessed by both your brother and your new mama in law.” 

“Mama in In law?” Merriell raised an eyebrow at his statement. The night after Merriell took Eugene’s virginity, Eugene and him eloped. “How do you know of our marriage?”

“Your brother is an Olympian, _he knows everything_. I happen to be his messenger.” Sid clarified with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “I recommend making your choice sooner than later, or Leckie doesn’t hesitate sending De L’Eau to come.” 

“But Eugene is in love! He wants to stay with me!” Merriell grumbled. Eugene did want to stay, but he greedily wanted him to himself. He was the person who broke his loneliness and made him feel for the first time in many long years. 

Sid argued back, “Eugene needs to see his mother, Merriell. You don’t own him. He’s a person!” 

Merriell was offended by Sid’s comment. He had no leg to stand on in this situation. He grabbed his peplos, holding him close with pure anger in his eyes. “Keep your mouth shut, messenger. You have no place in telling a god what to do.” 

“But don’t you want Eugene to be happy? He told you he misses his mother!” Sid said, having a fair point. He felt like this was now his business as well. “You can both share him!”

Merriell sighed, throwing Sid down to the ground. He turned around and paced the room, trying to think of a smart solution. The surface needed to have growing crops for Eugene to have food. “I want to, but I can’t think of any smart solutions. Knowing Mary, she’ll want him to keep him forever!”

Suddenly, an idea struck in Sid’s head. It wasn’t one that benefited him, but it benefited everyone. 

“Well, you have made Eugene immortal after taking his virginity. Eugene is a demi-god anyways. But,” Sid stopped him, acting theatrically with his grand idea. “He does require food from the surface correct?”

Merriell nods in response, intrigued with Sid’s idea. Maybe the messenger was good for something (or worth killing). 

“Food grows scarcely during the winter and fall. It also snows and rains frequently during those reasons. And Eugene loves the sun and his flowers, correct? So what if Mary has her son during the spring and summer, and you have him all to yourself in the fall and winter? Therefore, you both get Eugene for half of the year.” Sid finished his response, a cheeky smirk on his face. 

“That is a..smart proposition, Sidney,” Merriell stated with his hand stroking his chin. He hated the thought of sending Eugene to that selfish wench, but he couldn’t risk getting involved with another war. The last time he did, it got him involved in what he has become in the future. 

A small sigh escaped from his lips, “What month is it?” 

“It is the middle of summer, my lord.” Sid answered. “If you send him now, he will be back within a month. Wouldn’t it be better to start sooner rather than later?”

Once again, Sidney had another good point. The messenger had a talent in strategy and planning. He decided to propose to Eugene and see what he thought. His opinion was far more important than his. 

“Sidney, thank you for your ideas. Truly.” He thanked him, trying to play nice. 

He threw the peach towards Merriell before placing his hands on his hips, flying upwards. “Leckie really should consider making me an olym-”

“Don’t let that get to your head, _agóri_.” Merriell sighed, rolling his eyes. “Good day to you, Sidney.”

Sidney winked at him before flying upwards to tell the good news to his master. That went better than he was expecting it to go. He prayed that Leckie would be happy with these results, and Mary _more importantly_. 

After Sidney was out of sight, Merriell retreated back to the gardens where he once was with Eugene. He was being taught how to make flower crowns, which Eugene happened to be quite talented at. He sat in the grass with Deacon, making one for each of the heads. 

A smile appeared on the red head’s face as Merriell came back, “Your back! I was getting worried about you.”

“I’m sorry I was away for so long. I had some business to attend to.” Merriell chuckled softly and leaned in to plant a soft kiss into Eugene’s hair. He sat besides him with a hand on Eugene’s thigh, looking at Deacon. Two of the heads had flower crowns and were joyfully panting. “But you had some good company by your side.” 

“What was the business you were attending to?” Eugene asked, finishing the flower crown. 

Merriell put his hand on Eugene’s, wanting his full attention. Eugene looked up with worried eyes, thinking it had to do with his mother. “Oh gods, did she threaten you?”

“No no, none of that. Listen to me, Eugene.” Eugene felt his fingers entangle with Merriell’s. “I Leckie has ordered for me to have you sent back with your mother for the time being. I know how much you have missed seeing her. Due to your mother’s depression, she has not been able to harvest any new crops in the middle of summer. If you go back in the spring and summer with sun and food, then you will be able to come back when it is cold and dry with me. But if you want to go with your mother permanently, I understand…”

“Permanealty? I cannot go! I miss her, but I will miss you!” Eugene responded, worried in his voice. “You know my mother, she will never let me go!”

“Leckie will make sure of it. My brother is an Olympian, he is fair.” Merriell cooed, “Besides, you will get half of the year with me. If you go now, you can return soon.” 

Eugene looked confused, but then realized. It was early July, and Autumn started in late September. That would be the right amount of time for him and his mother, and then he would be back soon. He missed his mother dearly, but how could he leave his husband?

“I miss my mother, but I will miss you..” Eugene sadly sighed. 

Merriell held his chin up a smile on his face, “Do not weep, my _louloúdi mu._ I will not die of loneliness, you have one more night with me. You will be back before you know it.”

A small smile appeared on his face. It would be exciting to see his mother and the sun once again, but he had a burning question. “But if I go up, then won’t I have to die to come back down?”

“No, there is a solution.” He replied, grabbing a peach from behind. It was the special one Sidney had gifted him. “This fruit grants access from the underworld and the surface and will let you cross without worry. It makes you an immortal..” 

Merriell pushed in up towards Eugene, letting him take a bite of it. After three bits, Eugene stopped eating it. Three was enough for him. It was quite a simple and smart way for immortality. Humans couldn’t get their hands onto it. 

“I will alert my messenger to tell your mother on this news. You will leave the next morning.” Merriell explained, wiping the side of his mouth. “It pains to see you go, but reassuring that I will see you once more.” 

“And many more.” Eugene added on, leaning into his shoulder. “Let us enjoy our final hours together, shall we?”

Merriell rested his head on his shoulder, “Anything for you, _louloúdi mu.”_

_\---_

When the leaves began to fall from the trees, Merriell knew that the time was near. He would no longer be alone. Mary had promised that once the last leaf had fallen from a tree, that Eugene would come down for the fall and winter. Eugene had spent about two months with his mother now and was fairly happy. Merriell watched him through the water. Although he envied that Eugene was with his mother, he was happy for him. 

The day had come and the last leaf had fallen, now all of the trees bare. That marked the day Eugene would be returning home. Merriell made sure his servants tied their home, making it look just as Eugene had left it. As a welcoming touch, Merriell was sure to add black petals to their bed to give him the nostalgia of their first night together. 

After the small preparation for his arrival, the ruler of the underworld awaited in the gardens. He happened to be in the same spot that he had told Eugene that he could return to his mother six months ago. This would also be the same spot that Merriell told Eugene to meet him upon his arrival. He had surrounded the area with surface flowers (that would never wither) and candles from Leckie, considering it a “late wedding gift”. Merriell never had a good relationship with his brother, but he appreciated the offer. 

“Merriell?” An all too familiar voice called. 

His ears perked up at the response, a smile on his face. Eugene was here! After two long mouths, his love had finally returned. Mary, although reluctant, had let her son go. Mary had learned that Eugene was not a boy, but a man who would make his whole decisions and live his own life. She hated to see him leave, but was reassured by Leckie that her son was going to be in good arms for the time being. 

“Follow my voice, Eugene. You're getting closer..” He cooed, fixing his granite himation. 

Turning around, his milky orbs meet with Eugene’s hazel orbs. He was still the boy with the reddest hair and palest skin Merriell knew all too well. His hair was decorated in little white flowers, topping off with a flower crown gifted from his mother. He even wore the navy blue himation and golden sandals that Merriell had sent for the birthday he missed. A smile curved onto his face as he faced forward to his husband. 

No words were spoken between the two as they embraced. Merriell had almost fallen over by Eugene, but kept his ground. He had wrapped his arms around his back, squeezing them like it was the last time he was ever going to see him. Merriell greedily wrapped his arms around his waist and hair, his nose digging deep into his hair. The smell of flowers drove Merriell mad. He had missed the intoxicating smell of flowers and the warm touch of someone. He was no longer alone.

“You came back..” The curly haired whispered into his hair, holding him positively. “ _louloúdi mu._ My darling boy. My little star. Men above all men. My husband...your home.” 

Eugene smiled at Merrill's over the top terms of endearment, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. “I am, love. I’m not leaving anytime soon.” 

After the kiss on the cheek, Merriell cupped his cheeks and kissed him back. As hungry as he was, he made sure to be gentle with Eugene who was probably exhausted from the descent. He yearned to be with his husband until the moment they departed. 

They stopped and laid in the field in each other’s embrace. Merriell stroked Eugene’s hair and the flowers in them, asking “How is your mother?” 

“Well, She was sad to see me go, but happy to see that I was happy with you.” Eugene said, looking up at the sky. He truly did miss Merriell. “At night I thought of you in my bed. Oh, how I missed you. I’m sorry for leaving you.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, my love.” He cooed, kissing his hair. Eugene turned scarlet. “You wished to see your mother and I am glad you spent your time with her. I'm glad you and I can be together once again. I am no longer alone, and that is all that matters. Let us head to our chambers…” 

The two men picked themselves up as they prepared to head to the bedroom. Eugene walked ahead before feeling his hand tugged back. He turned around to Merriell, who was admiring his flower crown. He swore that something that changed about them, they seemed fuller. He realized that they were now blooming, revealing real and lavender flowers sprouting from Eugene’s hair. Wrapping his hand around his waist, Merriell pulled him closer to examine. 

“You're blooming again.” Merriell admired, touching them. They reminded him of his childhood garden.

“It’s because I’m with you again.” Eugene smiled, caressing his cheek. 

Merriell and Eugene kissed once again before Merriell swept him off of his bed and carried him to their chambers. He no longer worried about impending loneliness and boring days, Eugene would be by his side no matter what. Merriell was no longer lonely again, he had his red haired queen by his side once again. 

From that day on, the ruler of the underworld never had to worry about loneliness ever again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> louloúdi mu = my flower
> 
> agóri = boy


End file.
